Pourquoi tant de mensonges?
by Arwenajane
Summary: Des secrets bien enfouis, pour ne pas faire souffrir le coeur de Harry Potter mais comment réagira til face à tous ses mensonges?La révélation de ses lourds secret détournera til Harry de sa mission,partira til dans le coté sombre?HPHGJDDMPPRW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi,ainsi que les personnages il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, et quelques personnages inventés

* * *

**REVELATION**

Il faisait chaud, les rires des enfants se mêlaient à la fine brise, les moldus étaient heureux mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Qu'ils allaient peut être tous périr si l

a prophétie disait vrai. Harry Potter devra sauvé le monde à son cruelle sort, si celui-ci reviendrai aux mains de Voldemort se serait le cahos. Mais à l'inverse

des moldus et des enfants heureux, un jeune garçon au 4 privet drive dans une petite chambre ou les vé luxes sont fermés pleures toutes les larmes de son corps depuis 2mois il ne mange plus enfin presque plus ses vêtements sont aussi miteux que ceux du professeur lupin.

(Et oui, vous avez touchés juste c'est notre petit Harry)Harry avait trouvé une onde d'espoir, un maintien qui le tenait en vie mais tout ce qu'il avait construit ce détruisait autour de lui car il avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui tenait à cœur. Et qu'il ne pouvait être remplacé par personne d'autre, Sirius. Son cœur souffrait le martyre rien quand repensant, en regardant des photos de son parrain où quand il voyait son éclair de feu qu'il lui avait offert.

**« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir ma part de bonheur moi aussi ! »**Rugissait-il tous les soirs avant de partir en sanglots et de s'endormir dans des cauchemars où il revoit la mort de son parrain. Alors il décida ne plus dormir mais cette lutte contre le sommeil était de plus en plus dure et il céda dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais ce soir là, ce ne fut pas celui-là qui surgissait de son esprit,

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant dehors il faisait de l'orage, il se trouvait dans les bras d'une femme, il entendit le cœur de cette inconnue battre de plus en plus vite, il l'a reconnu très vite. Sa mère le tenait dans ses bras mais il n'était pas seul. Il sentit une autre présence dans les bras de Lily, il tourna la tête et vis un autre bébé de 1 an il vit une gourmette sur le poigné du nourrisson et pu lire Jane. Malheureusement son rêve s'acheva ici car le soleil percé à travers les rideaux troués. Tout secoué de ce qu'il venait de voir il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se remit dans son lit en croyant que s'il arrivait à s'endormir de force il pourrait revoir son rêve. Mais rien a faire. Il n'y arrivait pas, il voulait dormir pour pouvoir savoir qui était JANE. Personne n'avait dit qu'il y avait eu en plus de son père et de sa mère une petite fille. Personne ! Voyant que son esprit était trop actif il préféra descendre voir la tante pétunia qui faisait son ménage, peut-être avait-elle la réponse. La tante pétunia avait beaucoup changé depuis un certain temps elle était beaucoup plus aimable qu'avant et était anxieuse pour Harry car elle savait la prophétie et elle savait également que celui- don-on ne doit pas prononcer le nom gagnerai sur les sentiments de Harry envers son parrain. Elle en faisait des cauchemars de ce qu'il adviendrai des siens, les Moldus.

**Excuse-moi !** Haleta Harry tout en sueur, la peur s'empara de lui elle lui montait au ventre en sachant que sa sœur pouvait être tuée. **Je voudrai savoir si j'ai bien une sœur ?** Pétunia sembla surprise,** une prénommé Jane !**

Celle-ci perdit son beau sourire pour faire place à la tristesse, elle arrêta immédiatement son ouvrage en lâchant une assiette décorative qui se trouvait sur le passage de son plumeau rose bonbon qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit de cristal fracassait et qui c'était brisé en de multiple débris qui fit sursauté Harry.

**Euh !**commença la tante Pétunia d'un air anxieux, elle c'était approché d'un coin du salon pour pouvoir se caché dans la pénombre elle voulait même se retrouver sous terre mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

**Oui tu as une sœur ! Une sœur jumelle ! Mais comment l'as-tu su ? **S'étonna t-elle.

**Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, j'ai revu la nuit quand mes parents sont morts ! Et quand ma mère me tenait dans ses bras, je n'étais pas seul. J'ai vu une main de bébé qui portait une gourmette où j'ai pu y lire Jane. Donc j'en ai conclu que c'était ma sœur.**

Pétunia devint aussi blanche que la chantilly sur le gâteau positionné dans la cuisine sur la table.

**Alors dit-moi où est-elle J'aimerai la voir, la serrer dans mes bras ! Quand je pense que personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais une soeur !je suis tellement heureux tu te rends compte je vais retrouvé ma moitié !**Dit Harry joyeux, il se sentait à cet instant plein d'espoir.** Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard alors ?**interrogea t-il en regardant une tante Pétunia qui était tombé en admiration devant ses mains, leva une tête qui exprimé le regret.

**Harry assis toi s'il te plaît** répondit-elle d'un ton mélancolique

**quoi ?** S'étonna Harry.

**J'ai dit que tu avais une sœur, mais je ne t'ai pas dit si elle était vivante ou…, la tante pétunia chercha un mot pour ne pas dire morte qui aurait donné l'effet d'un coup de massue ou bien même pire une bombe, …non !** Finit-elle en baissant les yeux à présent sur les morceaux de verre de l'assiette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ramassé.

**Non ne me dit pas qu'elle est…**

**Elle n'est plus de ce monde Harry ! Elle est au paradis ou son âme immortelle danse avec les anges !C'est ainsi mais…**coupa Mrs Dursley

**non !non ! Pourquoi ?enfin non je sais pourquoi je voudrai…**pleurnicha Harry il regarda par terre où se trouvé les morceaux de verres et là, il se disait « c'est exactement comment se trouve mon cœur actuellement, brisés en mille morceaux ». Tous ses espoirs s'envolés, il tourna les talons et parti vers sa chambre, mais il se souvenait du dernier mot de sa tante qui était resté en suspend. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et parti voir celle-ci qui était resté ou il l'avais laisser quelque minutes auparavant mais elle, à présent, regardait avidement l'air profondément abattu le gâteau. Harry s'approcha, celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux.Il lui demanda d'un ton adouci et chevrotant

**Mais quoi ?**

* * *

**Pour le savoir vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent àfaire!lol!**

Je remercie ma petiteJorajhoqui maencouragée à publier gros bisous à toi!


	2. Annonce lisez la svp!

Voulez-vous vraiment une suite ? Car si oui je me mets tout de suite à la tâche c'est à vous de voir !Comme on dit toujours ! mdr le lecteur est roi !

gros bisous Arwenajane


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :**

**Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve, j'ai revu la nuit quand mes parents sont morts ! Et quand ma mère me tenait dans ses **

**bras, je n'étais pas seul. J'ai vu une main de bébé qui portait une gourmette où j'ai pu y lire Jane. Donc j'en ai **

**conclu que c'était ma sœur.**

Pétunia devint aussi blanche que la chantilly sur le gâteau positionné dans la cuisine sur la table.

**Alors dit-moi où est-elle J'aimerai la voir, la serrer dans mes bras ! Quand je pense que personne ne m'a jamais dit **

**que j'avais une soeur !je suis tellement heureux tu te rends compte je vais retrouvé ma moitié !**Dit Harry joyeux, il

se sentait à cet instant plein d'espoir.** Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard alors ?**interrogea t-il en

regardant une tante Pétunia qui était tombé en admiration devant ses mains, leva une tête qui exprimé le regret.

**Harry assis toi s'il te plaît** répondit-elle d'un ton mélancolique

**quoi ?** S'étonna Harry.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 :

**J'ai dit que tu avais une sœur, mais je ne t'ai pas dit si elle était vivante ou…, la tante pétunia chercha un mot pour **

**ne pas dire morte qui aurait donné l'effet d'un coup de massue ou bien même pire une bombe, …non !** Finit-elle en

baissant les yeux à présent sur les morceaux de verre de l'assiette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ramassé.

**Non ne me dit pas qu'elle est…**

**Elle n'est plus de ce monde Harry ! Elle est au paradis ou son âme immortelle danse avec les anges !C'est ainsi mais…**coupa Mrs Dursley

**non !non ! Pourquoi ?enfin non je sais pourquoi je voudrai…**pleurnicha Harry il regarda par terre où se trouvé les

morceaux de verres et là, il se disait « c'est exactement comment se trouve mon cœur actuellement, brisés en mille

morceaux ». Tous ses espoirs s'envolés, il tourna les talons et parti vers sa chambre, mais il se souvenait du dernier mot

de sa tante qui était resté en suspend. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et parti voir celle-ci qui était resté ou il l'avais laisser

quelque minutes auparavant mais elle, à présent, regardait avidement l'air profondément abattu le gâteau. Harry

s'approcha, celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui demanda d'un ton adouci et chevrotant

**Mais quoi ?**

La tante prit une bouffé d'oxygène et regarda Harry qui prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

**Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui c'est passé, tu crois que tu es prêt Harry ? Tu** **sais sa sera dur à entendre. Est …**

**Je veux savoir, on m'a caché tellement de chose, je veux savoir la vérité même si cette vérité et dur à entendre.** Coupa Harry

**d'accord,** répondit Pétunia, **Eh bien !voilà ce qu'on m'a raconté. Quand ce géant est venu te chercher lorsque tu **

**étais bébé, la maison était en ruine on aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une bombe qui avait explosé et ce géant …**

**Il s'appelle Hagrid** coupa Harry

Oui**, et bien il a vu ton père qui était dans le supposé salon car il ne resté plus grand-chose, mort un peu plus loin de **

**sa baguette. Et ta mère,** elle baissa le volume de sa voix qui trembla à cet instant, **ma sœur était à l'étage supérieur **

**dans votre chambre à Jane et à toi, il l'a retrouvé morte également mais contrairement à toute la maison l'escalier **

**et votre chambre à étaient épargné.**

**Ah bon, et Jane il a retrouvé également son corps je suppose !**Reprit tristement Harry

Eh **bien en faîte ! Quand il t'a prit dans le berceau, il a vu**, la tante Pétunia trembla de tout son être passa sa main

devant sa visage et reprit une voix plus sûr et continua, **des cendres devant toi !**

**Des cendres ?**interrogea t-il.

* * *

Pourquoi des cendres? lol

La suite dès demain!Car j'avoue que c'est court! si j'ai des Reviews! lol

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde d'avoir répondu! ;) merci à : elisabeth91, ÉmYyY,Red-hair1990, Valalyeste, Valentine Salgado et Jorajho

Merci aussi aux autres!

Bisousssssss et Reviews!

Arwenajane


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Voici la suite !

* * *

**

* * *

**

Des cendres ?interrogea t-il.

**Oui, un petit tas de cendres sur lequel,** elle reprit une bouffé d'oxygène et se dirigea vers un petit pot en porcelaine chinoise

rouge et noir et en sorti une toute petite gourmette**, il y avait la gourmette de Jane**. Elle la tendit à Harry qui la serra de toutes

ses forces près de son cœur, la tante continua son récit. **Et donc nous et les autres de ton monde en on conclut qu'elle était **

**morte. Mais personne ne sait comment elle est décédée et pourquoi elle s'était mise devant toi. La réponse à tous c'est **

**qu'elle a été brûler vive. **Et la tante Pétunia laissa échappée un hoquet. Et vit Harry ruisselant de larme. Son cœur était pris entre

la rage et la tristesse, il imaginait sa sœur qui mourrait léchée par les flammes.

**Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais tu as insisté, je savais que se serai dur à entendre je t'avais averti. **Dit-elle avec une voix douce et amicale

**Comment se fait-il que je n'ai aucune photo d'elle ?**demanda Harry

**Peut-être que ceux de ton monde voulait te protégé, tout simplement !**répondit –elle.

**Me protégé ?**cria t-il ironiquement, **non je ne crois pas ils veulent simplement que je meurs à petit feu.** Dit-il d'une intonation beaucoup plus reposé.

**Non, ne dit pas sa !Ils ont besoin de toi, tu es le seul qui peut tué cet homme, ce mauvais sorcier, et aussi il t'aime et tu le **

**sais, tu es simplement aveugle pour le moment de tes émotions il faut que tu te reprennes en mains Harry ! Ma sœur, ta **

**mère elle aurait été si fier de toi, il ne faut pas que tu t'abattes sur ton sort tu m'entends ne lui donne pas cette opportunité, **

**si tu ne fais riens celui- dont- on ne doit pas prononcé le nom gagnera sur sa** !répliqua t-elle

Harry pendant l'espace de quelques minutes pensait à sa tante, comment se faisait –il qu'elle soit si gentille si commune aux autres

tante et pourtant pendant un lapse de temps elle avait parlé comme une mère parle à son fils.

**Dit- moi aurais-tu des photos de Jane par hasard ?**

**Oui, je crois,** elle parti toujours vers son pot de porcelaine de chine ou elle avait sorti la gourmette à présent elle sorti une

enveloppe. Et parti vers une armoire qu'elle verrouillait habituellement elle en sorti une boîte de biscuit en fer et mis tout son

inventaire sur la table devant Harry. Il se sentait prêt, sa tante c'était mis à côté de lui car elle n'avait jamais vu les photos car dans

ce temps là elle méprisait Lily. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrir tout en parlant

**Je crois que c'est le fer part qui annonçait votre naissance.**

En effet il s'agissait bien de cela, on voyait la photo elle bougé et on pouvait voir Lily et James resplendissant de bonheur. Elle

était sur un lit, elle tenait dans ses bras deux beaux bébés il y en avait un posé délicatement sur son bras gauche il était enroulé

dans une couverture bleu et l'autre était posé aussi délicatement sur son bras droit il était enroulé dans une couverture rose et

James se tenait au côté de sa femme et l'embrassait sur la joue et jouait avec les mains des enfants.

**On aurait été une très belle petite famille tu ne trouve pas tante pétunia,** disait Harry, il n'entendit aucune réponse de sa tante

et se retourna et il l'a vit pour la première fois pleuré dans son mouchoir brodé.

**Que se passe t-il ?**demanda t-il

**C'est que je l'ai tellement méprisé je t'ai fait tellement de mal je m'en veux maintenant, tu n'as plus de repère et tu ne sais **

**plus sur qui compté. Si j'avais été une bonne tante je t'aurai aimé comme mon propre fils et au contraire j'ai été cruelle **

**impitoyable avec toi. Et je crois que ma sœur m'en voudrai si elle te voyait actuellement.** Harry l'a prit dans ses bras et la

berça en lui chuchotant qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais pour sens rendre compte. Et pendant toute la soirée ils parlèrent de tout

de Lily et quand celle-ci a présenté James pour la première fois à ses parents et à elle.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimée, je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous et reviews, ;) merci

Arwenajane


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!

Comment allez-vous?

La suite arrive ce soir ou samedi si tout va bien!!

Heureux?

je vous en prépare une longue enfin je vais essayé looool

En tout cas merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois chaud au coeur!!!!!

Merci énormément, sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer!!

;-)

bisous

Arwenajane


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**voici la suite :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre précédent :**

**Je crois que c'est le fer part qui annonçait votre naissance. **

En effet il s'agissait bien de cela, on voyait la photo elle bougé et on pouvait voir Lily et James resplendissant de bonheur. Elle était sur un lit, elle tenait dans ses bras deux beaux bébés il y en avait un posé délicatement sur son bras gauche il était enroulé dans une couverture bleu et l'autre était posé aussi délicatement sur son bras droit il était enroulé dans une couverture rose et James se tenait au côté de sa femme et l'embrassait sur la joue et jouait avec les mains des enfants.

**On aurait été une très belle petite famille tu ne trouve pas tante pétunia,** disait Harry, il n'entendit aucune réponse de sa tante et se retourna et il l'a vit pour la première fois pleuré dans son mouchoir brodé.

**Que se passe t-il ?**demanda t-il

**C'est que je l'ai tellement méprisé je t'ai fait tellement de mal je m'en veux maintenant, tu n'as plus de repère et tu ne sais plus sur qui compté. Si j'avais été une bonne tante je t'aurai aimé comme mon propre fils et au contraire j'ai été cruelle impitoyable avec toi. Et je crois que ma sœur m'en voudrai si elle te voyait actuellement.** Harry l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui chuchotant qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais pour sens rendre compte. Et pendant toute la soirée ils parlèrent de tout de Lily et quand celle-ci a présenté James pour la première fois à ses parents et à elle.

* * *

**Les retrouvailles.**

**DRING !!!!!!!DRING !!!!!!!!**

**Je vais allé ouvrir tiens prends ce verre d'eau. **Dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Mrs Weasley toute heureuse et joyeuse avec toute sa petite troupe de rouquins.

**Bonjour ! Nous ne sommes pas venu par la poudre de cheminette** dit-elle tout bas en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Mais nous sommes venus chercher Harry ! Pour la fin des vacances ! **reprit-elle beaucoup plus fort.

**Oui bon, je ne suis pas sourde. Cria celle-ci. Je vais lui dire de préparer ses affaires**. Répondit Pétunia plus posément.

**D'accord ! On l'attend dans la voiture ! Allée venaient les enfants !!**Répliqua Mrs Weasley qui n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur.

La tante Pétunia se précipita dans la cuisine au pas de course vers les fenêtres car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent trop longtemps à cause des regards des voisins. Mais elle ne vit personne à la fenêtre de ses voisins.

**Etrange, enfin bon !!Harry, les Weasley sont dehors ils t'attendent pour aller finir les vacances chez eux. Il faut que tu prépares vite ta valise, si tu veux je peux t'aider !!** Répondit-elle.

**Non, je ne veux plus jamais les voire, ils m'ont menti. Rétorqua Harry plein de rage.**

**Mais, il faut que tu pars Harry tu sais très bien que Vernon ne voudra pas que tu restes ici ! Et tu as école dans 1 semaine ! Tu le sais voyons ! Allez soit raisonnable !** Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, **laisse cette histoire tranquille ne refait pas ressortir les fantômes des placards ce n'est pas bon Harry. Pour ton propre bien, oublies les, mais les dans un coins de ton cœur et recommence à vivre ! **répliqua Pétunia en le poussant légèrement vers les escaliers.

**Tu as sûrement raison, mais tu ne crois pas que si je ne ressors pas ma peine et que je la mette dans un coin de mon cœur je suis presque certain qu'elle me détruira petit à petit !** Répondit Harry en montant les escaliers qui le menèrent à sa demeure, déçu de devoir partir dans le monde des sorciers car pour une fois il aurait aimé rester ici !!Eh oui chez les modus.

Harry avait fini ses bagages et il les descendit vers la voiture tout le monde lui fit la bise et Molly le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant très fort sur la joue même si celui-ci était réticent. Harry ne souriait pas et disait bonjour d'un ton irrité.

**Ca ne va pas !!** Lui demanda Ron inquiet.

**Ca va !!**Lui lança le concernait, **espèce de menteur**, **il ressemble vraiment à un troll** murmura celui-ci pour lui-même

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

La suite arrivera très prochainement !! Donnez moi du courage looool reviews les ami(e)s !!!!

Bisous

Arwenajane


	7. allo

Bonjour à tous!

Je reprends du serviceà partir des vacances de la toussaint! J'aurais un peu de temps à consacrer aux fics.  
Excusez moi du retard mais avec tous les boulots de l'Иcole etc..Et niveau morale c'était dur mais bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre à jour.

A trés bientôt et merci pour vos reviews, sa fait chaud au coeur.

Arwenajane


End file.
